It is known to store an item such as a camera in a protective containment article that is arranged reduce the likelihood of the item being damaged while not in use. Examples of containment articles are bags, boxes, cases and the like, or removable container inserts for such articles. For brevity, these types of containment articles will be referred to herein as a ‘container’.
Items such as cameras may be arranged to be used with detachable component parts, such as lenses, batteries, memory devices, stands or the like. It can be advantageous for a container to define a plurality of internal sub-compartments, such that an item can be stored within a first sub-compartment, and a component part of the item can be stored separately within a second sub-compartment.
It is known to create sub-compartments within a container by providing one or more partitioning walls within the compartment. Such partitioning walls are known in the art as ‘dividers’.
A divider may be integrally formed with the container. However, while this approach generally results in securely defined sub-compartments, the sub compartments are of a fixed size.
Alternatively, in order to provide flexibility, it is known to provide user configurable dividers arranged to be removably attached to internal side walls of a container. It is common for dividers to be configured to be attached to a container by Velcro™ so as to enable various possible divider configurations.